


Casting Couch

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Setty's Kink Fics [6]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, mild exhibitionism, mild voyeruism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Kyungsoo discovers that his new boyfriend is a pornstar.





	Casting Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is a part of my kinktober drabbles!! Please follow the links at the end to submit your ships and kinks below! Happy reading~
> 
> So I kinda flubbed the kink a bit, but luckily I did have a request for Baeksoo roleplaying! Granted this is a drabble and not a fully realized, work, so please forgive any errors you might find! There are all largely unbetaed ^^

When Baekhyun told Kyungsoo he was a pornstar on their first date, Kyungsoo didn’t believe him. Not in the slightest. Byun Baekhyun?  _ The _ Byun Baekhyun? The very same Baekhyun that was all smiles and puppies and walked the neighborhood dogs for free? No way.

It was on their fourth date that Baekhyun invited Kyungsoo to the studio. Generally the directors didn’t allow outsiders to observe the shoots, but Kyungsoo was allowed because Baekhyun was their cash cow. He did a few scenes a week, amateur, professional, threesomes, orgies, you name it. He even dabbled in a few “My Straight Boyfriend Got Caught Fucking his Best Friend!!!” scenes.

How Kyungsoo knew all of this. Well, after the first date, he went home, cracked open his laptop and a jar of coconut oil and went to town on his dick. Whether Baekhyun was topping or bottoming or doing both at the same time, Kyungsoo came until he shot blanks and his cock ached to even look at.

He’d always been a bit of a voyeur. He liked to watch, what could he say? But getting a peek at the goods before he even was able to do the deed with Baekhyun had built up all kinds of thoughts of grandeur. Baekhyun knew how to take a dick and how to serve dick. And Kyungsoo wanted a taste.

The bell dinged overhead as Kyungsoo entered a nondescript building on the corner of his block. Hell, he didn’t even know that the studio was so close! But here he was, standing in a pair of black jersey shorts, a black shirt and a black baseball cap. He was the epitome of casual, and quite literally the second the director saw him, he was ushered through a set of doors to a room with a large couch and nothing else.

“Wait–” Kyungsoo called out but the director was already half out the door, speaking into a headset. “I’m not–”

The door slammed and Kyungsoo was left alone in the room. He didn’t sign a contract or a waiver or a release form or anything. He was just here to visit his brand new boyfriend and see what all the hubbub was about.

A few seconds later, Baekhyun entered the room, towel around his neck and the bangs of his hair drenched. “You’re here!” He plopped down next to Kyungsoo and rested his chin on his shoulder. “So, I have a  _ big _ favor to ask you.”

Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun a wide-eyed look. He wasn’t sure where Baekhyun was going with this, but he had a funny feeling it had something to do with this casting couch. “Okay…”

Baekhyun sat up and took both of Kyungsoo’s hands in his. “So I know this is only our fifth date, and I promise I don’t take all my boyfriends to work with me but…” he trailed off and batted his lashes at Kyungsoo, seemingly trying to win him over before he even asked Kyungsoo for anything. 

“Go on,” Kyungsoo said. He could feel his pulse spike and his breathing go shallow.

Baekhyun squeezed both eyes shut and then opened one. “Can you film a scene here with me?”

Kyungsoo stared at him and blinked. Did – did he hear Baekhyun right? “You want me to what now?”

Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo’s hands into his lap and leaned in real close, close enough for his nose to brush against Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I want you to film a scene with me...please?”

Kyungsoo turned, and leaned back so he could get a good look at Baekhyun. He still had the towel around his neck and his hair was a tiny bit damp, but mostly dry. He wore a simple white t-shirt and loose fitting jeans and a pair of slides. He looked more or less ‘normal’ and not at all like the pornstar that Kyungsoo had seen with his two eyes.

After a long moment, Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders and said, “Why not?”

He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

 

Before the scene could take place, Kyungsoo had a lot of paperwork to fill out. He also, by a not so inconspicuous coincidence had his STI test results in his car (Baekhyun had insisted they both get tested before they had sex and here, Kyungsoo was three weeks later with a clean record). 

Once all the paperwork and stuff was done, Kyungsoo was whisked away to makeup where the makeup artist dusted his face with powder, layered a nice pink lip balm on his full lips and then dressed him back in his normal clothes. He was given explicit instructions to just be himself and then nothing else, in order to keep his acting as natural as possible.

Baekhyun re-entered the room, this time wearing a backwards cap, and the same clothing as before. Kyungsoo already had an inkling what kind of scene this was going to be. After Baekhyun entered, the director, a nice young woman wearing a pencil skirt and a nice blouse, complimented by striking heels, entered and gave Kyungsoo another once over.

“Oh yeah, he’s perfect,” she said and tugged his hat over his eyes a bit. “Good find, Byun.”

Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun an mildly startled smile, but it was assuaged by Baekhyun’s cheery grin and an air kiss. Oh well, there was a first time for everything.

After some more technical talk, setting up the cameras and introductions, it was finally time to start filming which meant it was time for Kyungsoo to shine. He’d never done anything like this before, but the idea of someone eventually seeing this video at some point excited him.

There was a countdown and then Baekhyun slipped right into character behind one of the cameras. He winked and cleared his throat. “Thank you for coming here. Can you state your name, age, and tell us a little about yourself?”

Ah, so it was one of  _ these _ scenes. Alright, Kyungsoo could play the part very well. “He clasped his hands together in his lap and smiled brightly at the camera. “I’m Doh Kyungsoo, I’m 19, and I’m a graduate student studying geology.”

Baekhyun quirked a brow at him behind the camera but said nothing of Kyungsoo’s white lies. So he wasn’t nineteen or studying geology, but no one really had to know. Besides, it allowed him to have a little fun with his background as well.

“And what made you choose geology, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked. He picked up the camera and walked closer to him.

Kyungsoo flicked his gaze from Baekhyun’s eyes to the lense and smiled again. “Well, I really like rocks.”

Baekhyun chuckled for a moment and then got his bearings before he started walking backwards away from Kyungsoo to put the camera back on the tripod. They went through a few more questions that Kyungsoo answered somewhat truthfully. He ended up telling the camera that he was a virgin (he wasn’t) and that he agreed to this interview because he wanted to make a little extra cash (which he didn’t need).

After all of that was taken care of, the director called ‘cut’ and he and Baekhyun got ready for the next segment of the scene. This included Kyungsoo removing his cap and shoes and Baekhyun fluffing himself up a bit in order to put on a cockring. Just the brief second of seeing his exposed dick had Kyungsoo’s mouth watering.

The leather couch dipped when Baekhyun sat down next to Kyungsoo. He started to turn towards the camera, but Baekhyun turned his face back towards him with two fingers. “Shh, just focus on me.”

Kyungsoo nodded, feeling a bit bashful all of a sudden. He was really doing this! 

Baekhyun slid his palm up Kyungsoo’s thigh and gave it a squeeze. “Why don’t we start with a kiss?”

Kyungsoo leaned forward and pressed his full lips against Baekhyun’s. Kissing him felt nice and Baekhyun very quickly took the lead by cupping his jaw and scooting closer to him on the sofa. After a few minutes of kissing over each other’s legs, Kyungsoo climbed onto Baekhyun’s lap and straddled him. He was already pretty hard in his jersey shorts, a fact that Baekhyun did not ignore as he whispered to him all the things he wanted to do to him.

“I’m gonna fuck that pretty little hole of yours,” Baekhyun moaned as Kyungsoo rolled his hips, grinding their erections on each other. “Gonna fuck it nice and raw. You want that right?”

“Uh huh,” Kyungsoo groaned. His mind was clouding over quickly with intense lust. All the scenes he’d seen Baekhyun do. All the times he’d jerked off to him and now he was finally getting the chance to experience him.

Baekhyun slid a hand up the back of Kyungsoo’s shirt and raked his nails down his spine lightly. Kyungsoo arched into Baekhyun and kissed him harder, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. He roamed his palms over Baekhyun’s front, across his shoulders and then finally landing on his belt.

“Oh, you’re eager aren’t you?” Baekhyun purred. He lifted Kyungsoo’s shirt over his head and attached himself to Kyungsoo’s nipple and swirled his tongue. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo hoarsed out. Baekhyun was teasing him in all the right ways.

Baekhyun release his nipple with a resounding pop and pushed Kyungsoo down on the couch. He leaned over him, tugging the jersey shorts off and instructing Kyungsoo to bend his knees and hug them to his chest. Kyungsoo did as he was told, dick twitching and leaking at the very thought of Baekhyun entering him.

“I bet your virgin hole is so tight,” Baekhyun murmured. He shucked off his clothing and sat in front of, just staring at him.

Kyungsoo puckered his hole in anticipation and wiggled his hips. He had gotten so into the scene that he’d forgotten that there were other people in the room until one of them handed Baekhyun a bottle of lube off screen. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Baekhyun breathed as he lubricated his dick, pumping it and then slathering more lube onto Kyungsoo’s entrance.

When the first finger slipped inside, Kyungsoo moaned. He bit down on his lip hard and tried not to make too much more noise, but Baekhyun was leaning over him, pistoning his finger back and forth until Kyungsoo swore he was going to cum early.

“Ah, God,” Kyungsoo hissed through gritted teeth. It just felt too good. He could hardly keep his composure when Baekhyun slipped in another finger and began scissoring them.

“So fucking tight,” Baekhyun said. “I can’t wait to fuck your tight boy pussy.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shot open and it took all his strength not to giggle at the term. He buried his face in his arm and let his jaw fall open when he felt the pressure of Baekhyun’s head tease his hole. 

Baekhyun’s cock felt every bit like a dream cock. It filled Kyungsoo just right, stretched him just right, and the slight upward curve was going to absolutely destroy his prostate if they switched to doggy. For now, though, every time Baekhyun’s hips collided with his ass, Kyungsoo could not help but let out a pithy whine.

Soon, Baekhyun’s closed his hand over Kyungsoo’s dick and stroked him in time to his thrusts. It wouldn’t be long before Kyungsoo climaxed. He was already so into the idea of people being able to see this online and the role that Baekhyun was playing was hot as fuck. Casting Couch Baekhyun may end up being his favorite at this point.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kyungsoo groaned, voice going breathy until no sound came out.

Baekhyun was fucking him hard now, having changed their position so that Kyungsoo was ass up and face down over the arm of the sofa. He gripped it with white knuckling force as his neglected cock rubbed against the smooth leather.

Baekhyun’s hands were at his waist, controlling the pace as he slammed into him. He kept calling Kyungsoo perfect and smacking his ass every now and then until Kyungsoo’s cheeks stung a bit. 

“I want you to cum for me,” Baekhyun groaned. He was  picking up the pace even more now, only one hand on the small of Kyungsoo’s back.

“Y-yes,” Kyungsoo stuttered. He had been so close for so long. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Baekhyun’s dick sliding in and out until the familiar pooling of tension built in his groin. 

Spurts of semen dressed the sofa arm as Kyungsoo’s cock contracted over and over, pumping ribbon after ribbon. He didn’t even know he had that much inside him. He sighed loudly, as he was coming down and everything after that was a bit of a blur.

He was given water by one of the employees, a towel and some fruit to munch on while the director and Baekhyun went over the scene at the other end of the room. People were going to see him. They were going to get off to him. Hell, Kyungsoo was probably going to watch this back when he got a copy and drain his balls to it every night.

:You did a great job,” the director said. He handed Kyungsoo a business card and disappeared to film another scene. 

Soon, it was just Kyungsoo and Baekhyun in the room and the moment the door closed, Kyungsoo called him over.

“So, um, is she trying to hire me here?”

Baekhyun nodded vigorously and smiled. “Director Kim loved you.” 

He sat down next to Kyungsoo and kissed his cheek. “So, I have a copy of this to take home. How about we try this again, but this time you’re the interviewer?”

Kyungsoo smiled dreamily at Baekhyun and sighed happily. “Only if we can watch it while I fuck you.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this, please leave me a comment and a kudos! If you want to read more kinks from me, please feel free to submit through the form linked below~
> 
>  
> 
> [Submit Here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSchTUcmfMLGy8bhPL6oZxCWk3L6GkMY2_zN4PznW7cmYfbq0A/viewform)
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
